


The days of rain

by voodoobrownie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x09, Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Finger Fucking, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but it is kinda instrusional, it's not really rape, set after the events of citizen fang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoobrownie/pseuds/voodoobrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hands moved again, stroking his arms from his cuffed wrists towards this chest, and Dean couldn’t suppress a shudder. The weight on his chest shifted, and he could feel something stirring in his belly, from the idea of complete submission.</p><p>‘I’ll have to blow my cover of burglar now don’t I?’ Sam whispered.<br/>‘Otherwise you might go calling Cas and that could end up a bit awkward.’ Dean huffed.<br/>‘or is there something else to blow?’</p><p>His mouth went dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The days of rain

**Author's Note:**

> my fifth fic. contains some tags I normally hate :)  
> as an intermezzo between my other, multichapter series of destiel.

The silence was deafening. Dean had been driving for the past 4 hours and Sam had made no attempt to take over the wheel. He was slouched in the seat next to dean, staring out of the window pointlessly, his gigantor limbs tucked close to his body, legs barely fitting under the dashboard, resting his hand on the window side. 

He sighed, barely audible, threw a glance at dean and did that thing with his jaw, he usually did when stressed. There was an elephant in the room, and someone was going to bring it up.  
He lifted his arm, and placed it in his lap, shooting another nervous glance at his brother.  
‘Dean’ he spoke softly, hovering his hand over Dean leg, in doubt as to put it there, and pulling away after consideration, not wanting to startle his brother.  
He hadn’t tried to do anything since Dean came back from purgatory and didn’t want dean to get the wrong idea.

Dean responded by clenching his jaw tight and pushing his foot down on the gas pedal.  
‘Don’t.’ He gave Sam one of his sidelong glances. ‘Don’t you dare.’

Sam frowned. ‘Dean, we can’t just let this the way it is, you know that. We have to talk about this.’

‘Talking? And whats that gonna do then huh? Talk about our feelings? Get everything out of the way and act as if nothing happened?’  
He had raised his voice, eyes full of hatred. 

‘He a vampire Dean. What was I supposed to do?’ Sam kept his voice soft, placing pleading eyes on Dean, he hadn’t restarted the hunter routine to lose his brother this way.

‘Trust my judgement goddammit! I knew he didn’t do it, Sam, I KNEW. And you didn’t trust me. YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK.’ Dean pointed at Sam, his eyes reflecting betrayal. 

Sam shook his head in disbelief and huffed. ‘Remember Ruby?’ He said.

‘oh no, no no no.’ Dean scoffed, a sour smile sliding over his face. 

‘Dean,’ Sam turned his head towards the window, already regretting what he had said, but he didn’t get a chance to say anything else.

‘Not a word Sam, not a goddamn word.’ He hit his hand on the wheel of the impala, before fixing his eyes determinately on the road, for the rest of the trip, the only sound in the room the impala’s comforting humming , and the ticking of the rain on her roof.

***

Dean woke up in the middle of the night due to a soft click somewhere south of his head. He instinctively grabbed for his gun, but was stopped by a hand pulling up his second wrist, before effortlessly locking it in the metal handcuff stuck behind the top of the bed. 

He kicked of his blanket, moving spastically in a vain attempt to shake off his attacker. He yelped, finding that he was being straddled, two large hands on his chest. One moved up, silencing his defense.  
All kinds of bad went through his head, what had happened? Was this some kind of sick attack? Where they going to torture him?  
He couldn’t get to the gun under his pillow with his arms tied above his head, and the weight on his chest also ruled out pulling the bed apart, he didn’t really have any leverage.  
He had always been so cautious, and sharper than ever after purgatory.  
Then he thought about Sammy. Where was Sammy? He could have slept through the attack, one year out of the business could have that kind of effect on someone, and Sam was already a vast sleeper as a kid.

‘shhhh’

His heartbeat slowed down a bit, as he re-ordened his thoughts. He hadn’t really considered that. The hand was removed and he swallowed. 

‘Sammy?’ The words came barely out of his tightened troath. They had played some sick games in the past, it had always been about power. He usually knew the difference between something bad and his brothers sexual harassment, but now he had some difficulty distinguishing. It had been for over a year since they had been together. The last time his brother had fucked him through the wall in some shitty motel in wherever that church was, on their last job before Dean had disappeared to purgatory. 

The hands moved again, stroking his arms from his cuffed wrists towards this chest, and he couldn’t suppress a shudder. The weight on his chest shifted, and he could feel something stirring in his belly, from the idea of complete submission.

‘I’ll have to blow my cover of burglar now don’t I?’ Sam whispered. ‘Otherwise you might go calling Cas and that could end up a bit awkward.’ Dean huffed.  
‘or is there something else to blow?’

Deans mouth went dry, he never lasted long in their silly games. The sound of his brothers voice only could drive him over the edge. The hands were fiddling on the collar of his shirt and Sam spoke again. ‘I might have other plans…’  
Sam lent back, leaving himself some space to pull up dean shirt, leaving it hanging somewhere around Deans arms.

Deans breathing sped up again, but now for entirely different reasons. ‘Sammy?’ he said sounding somewhat defeated. ‘what are you doing?’ Even though he had a fair idea of what his brother was doing he still couldn’t help but ask. For some weird reason he was whispering too, his breathing sounding way too loud in the silent motel room.

Sam softly caressed Deans sides, skimming his thumbs over his nipples when he went past, sending tiny sparks through his body. Dean swallowed again, screwing his mouth shut, trying as hard as possible not to show his brother how much he had wanted this. 

He could practically hear Sam grin as a whimper left his throat. He was surely hard now, if he wasn’t already from feeling his brothers arousal on his own thigh. He slowly moved, dragging their erections together and leaned in, whispering in deans ear. ‘I’m going to take you apart, bit by bit, I am going to claim you, mark you. You are going to be covered in hikeys wherever everyone can see it.’ Dean wimpered again as Sams hand travelled lower. ‘and where they won’t see them… Oh dean’ Sam chuckled. ‘You are not going to be able to face anyone. The world will see what a slut you are for you brother, dean.’ He slid his hand under the waistband of deans boxers. 

Dean’s breathing was erratic now and as soon as Sam palmed his dick he began an incoherent stream of ‘Oh god yes’ and ‘Sammy please’. 

Sam started a torturously slow pace, placing open mouthed kissed to side of his neck. Dean moaned, trying to arch of the bed, not really succeeding at moving the gigantor currently sitting on his legs.  
‘been waiting for this so long-‘  
Sam twisted his wrist in response, picking up the pace. Dean shuddered again.  
‘oh ggggod’

Sam made a trail of kisses down Deans chest, as promised, before starting a vicious attack on his nipples. ‘Shhh, I know dean, I know.’ Dean had always been sensitive there, he just couldn’t help it. Sam had had his fair share of attacking deans nipples. All the nights their dad was off to some bar…  
From as soon as Sam had been taller than Dean, he had started dominating him in fights. The moment he noticed how strangely turned on Dean was by that the games had begun.

Sam rolled one between his fingers, before biting down on the other one.  
Dean cried out.  
‘ohgooodsammysogood, so good I think I’m gonna-‘

Sam gripped the base of his cock. Dean choked on a sob.  
‘no you’re not.’ He paused, bending over and whispered ‘you are going to come with my dick up your ass. I am going to spill my load in your sweet little hole, and you will come only when I allow you to.’ He bended over to the side, giving Dean some space to catch his breath.

Dean opened his eyes to see the shadow of his brother on top of him, grabbing something from next to the bed, and he threw his head back. ‘then DO it.’  
Strategically it wasn’t too smart to open his mouth, but it wouldn’t be a game if he didn’t.  
A click sounded through the room as suddenly a slicked up finger intruded deans ass violently. He cursed, tensing all muscles instead of relaxing.  
‘give a guy a warning!’  
He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to swallow. His throat was really dry.  
Sam cautiously retracted the finger, going back in, a little deeper.  
Dean let go a shaky breath, managing to relax a little more with every trust.  
As sudden as the first one, Sam then added a second finger, again without warning. Dean hissed throwing his head his right. ‘Geez Sam! What did I tell you?’ He fisted his hands in his shirt and pulled the cuffs. The bad creaked dangerously. Dean found that even now wanted to, he still couldn’t pull the bed apart.

Sam crooked his finger, successfully hitting deans prostate. He laughed at the loud moan he got in return. ‘not in the position to give commands dean. Looks like you’ll have to trust me on this one.’ He gripped the base of Deans cock again, just in case. 

Dean moaned again as Sam kept hitting his prostate with every push. ‘ahh- I- I trust you- you. –you asshole-‘

Sam smiled. It had been about the trust thing. It had to be. Dean knew his brother good enough to know that was what it was all about. They knew it wouldn’t change a thing. Sam would do something stupid, Dean would curse at him for it, Sam would want to talk, and they would end up talking. One of them would draw the conclusion it didn’t help, and Sam would fuck his brother through the mattress the following night. As some foreign kind of repression.  
Dean would call it harassment, but he wouldn’t mind, he needed it just as much, was addicted to the control his brother would have over him, the idea of being helpless.  
He had never trusted anyone enough to give himself that much, no one except Sammy. He knew how much he loved him, but he never said it. Ever. They didn’t need any words.

Sam lent over his brother, capturing the rest of the protest leaving his mouth. He kissed him softly rather than intrusively, the action was strangely erotic in the possessive scene. 

All coherent thought had left Deans mind with the third finger. Sam kept pounding into his brother, now permanently a hand on his cock to stop his orgasm. Dean was reduced to a shuddering pile, sweat trickling down his brow. He was chanting an endless stream of ‘SammySammySammy’ rolling his head over the blanket from the left to the right as far as the cuffs allowed him.

Sam retracted his hand, placing it on deans side, trying to calm him, whispering softly.  
Dean sobbed in the crook of his arm. He was babbling incomprehensively. Sam let him go, sitting back on the bed, searching for the lube that he had dropped somewhere during Deans brilliant crescendo. 

He just hoped Cas wouldn’t pop inside the room ‘just to check on them’, hoped the angel had learned his lesson. It had happened sometimes in the past, and he never became used to it. The loathing on Cas face, who had always known it, but who was still confronted with revulsion when he actually saw it, and the pain it had caused dean. The pain of disapproval.

He had washed it away with large quantities of alcohol. As the angel would have put it. 

Sam shook his head. No time to think about that. His hand bumped into the bottle of lube. Grateful he wouldn’t have to turn on the light, a shuddering pile of Dean in the moonlight was much prettier, he screwed the top off. Having slicked up his cock he didn’t bother screwing the lid back on, tossing it across the room. Already having the feeling of getting up in the morning and drowning in memories when having to pick it up. Or seeing the look on the cleaning lady’s face when she would find it. He turned around, getting his attention back on his brother, who was trying to hump the air desperately. 

Sam laughed at the sight, but moved over quickly, wanting to release his own throbbing erection.  
He walked over to dean, on his knees, getting a keening noise in response.  
‘I am going to fill you up…’ he grabbed deans arm, clicking him loose, before tuning him around in one smooth motion. ‘so that you won’t be able to walk in days…’ he straddled him again, placing a hand on his low back, and one on his hip, steading him, and lining him up, before pushing him in one smooth motion. Dean was torn apart between humping the matrass, and pushing back on Sam’s cock. 

Sam gave him a moment to adjust, but not long, he was already so close from watching his brother. ‘you were so hot, Dean, stretched open for me, fucking yourself on my fingers, I thought I was going to come from watching you being taken apart.’ Dean made a whimpering noise, mixed with a snort. Sam knew he’d choke on the air if it would take any longer. ‘but I waited Dean, I saved myself… you know why?’ Sam didn’t wait for an answer, he started pounding into his brother at a way too quick pace. Dean made another sobbing noise. ‘So I could watch you try to fuck my Dick- as I- I won’t let you.’ He held Dean down, by a hand on his hip, bruisingly tight.  
He finally let go, starting to stroke Dean in time with his trusts, dropping himself forward. He started mouthing Deans neck, throwing an arm across his chest.

‘g- god I love you Dean.’

He came rather violently, slamming down on deans ass, bed creaking dangerously. And Dean came not too late after, crying out something Sam couldn’t really place in the category existing words. 

He fiddled some time with the cuffs before managing to open them, and falling down next to dean. The bed was too small, but he didn’t mind. He pulled dean over him, head on his chest, and softly rubbed circles in his scalp. He fell asleep listening to his brothers soft breathing.


End file.
